Shinigami Debutante
by Roger4612
Summary: Un fic simple de acción. Nada complicado pero entretenido.(ONE-SHOT)


Shinigami **Debutante**

Desde su escondite en la terraza, podía verla; recortado sobre la sombra del edificio, el hollow arrastraba su cuerpo de reptil. Físicamente eran muy parecidos a los falsos que se usaban en los entrenamientos; la estructura corporal repulsiva, los ojos vacíos, la boca hambrienta trazada como un corte sobre la máscara blanca.

Pero había algo distinto en los huecos reales; Kenshin lo notaba. Su reiatsu era furioso, brutal; era como oír el grito rabioso de una bestia herida. La forma del monstruo recordaba a la de un lagarto, pero con seis patas y una cola que finalizaba en un arpón filoso.

El Shinigami aferró la empuñadura de la zanpakutou; sólo debía deshacerse de la cola del monstruo, y el resto sería sencillo. Dominó sus nervios, se relamió los labios y apoyó el pie sobre el borde de la terraza. Si aprovechaba sus instintos sin dejarse dominar por ellos, obtendría un triunfo sencillo; era mejor así, no había tiempo que perder con tantos huecos esparcidos por el mundo.

Y entonces, pasó.

Kenshin apenas lo vio con el rabillo del ojo; giró el rostro a tiempo para observar como un alma perdida se acercaba deslizándose a los pies del edificio sobre el cuál se hallaba camuflado el hueco. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna; si advertía al espíritu, alertaría al hollow de su presencia. La sociedad de almas era clara frente a ese tipo de casos; el Shinigami debía priorizar su seguridad ante todo. Entonces recordó al monstruo.

Se imaginó al espíritu atravesado por el arpón; casi era capaz de escuchar el sonido de sus fauces triturando a su presa. No había demasiado más que pensar.

Tomó impulso apoyando los pies contra el borde del techo. Salió disparado hacia delante, en la dirección hacia la que caminaba el alma; el hollow lentamente alistaba el arpón para ensartar a su presa. Kenshin extendió los brazos hacia delante. El espíritu giró sobre sí mismo y el Shinigami pudo verlo bien; era un niño.

La cola del hueco salió disparada como un proyectil letal; un momento antes de impactar al espíritu, Kenshin le rodeó la cintura. El arpón destrozó el pavimento como si fuera cartón; Kenshin ayudó al niño a incorporarse y entonces escuchó el rugido del hollow.

Era una onda de sonido penetrante, una vibración aterradora que le retumbaba en los huesos.

 _Acabo de interrumpir su cena, ahora querrá matarme con todas sus fuerzas._

-¿Qué…que es eso?

El niño estaba paralizado.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!

No hubo que repetirlo; el espíritu reaccionó y echó a correr por el callejón. El hueco empezó a descender del edificio moviendo sus seis patas; ahora que el monstruo se movía verticalmente, Kenshin era capaz de contemplar el agujero que la bestia llevaba en la espalda. Tomó aire y desenvainó la zanpakutou.

-No me falles.

Su oponente aterrizó en el piso, provocando un estremecimiento en la tierra. Alrededor del cuerpo de Kenshin empezó a brotar su reiatsu; para el hollow era una señal de que la presa no iba a huir, de que pensaba plantar batalla.

El hollow avanzó hasta ubicarse a una distancia suficiente como para atacar con su cola; giró sobre sí hasta quedar de costado a Kenshin, y entonces lanzó el arpón. Kenshin se movió a un lado para evitar el impacto; la punta de la cola se enterró en el cemento.

Kenshin avanzó corriendo hacia su oponente, espada en mano; el hueco abrió sus fauces, rabioso. El arpón enterrado empezó a moverse dentro del suelo, provocando que la tierra empezara a fragmentarse. Kenshin se elevó en el aire y cayó del otro lado del monstruo; el hueco giró el rostro velozmente y lanzó un mordisco hacia el Shinigami. Kenshin flexionó las rodillas y rechazó la agresión golpeando el costado de la máscara con su espada.

La criatura giró la cabeza; la sangre brotaba copiosa del costado de la máscara. Kenshin aferró la empuñadura y hundió la zanpakutou entre las costillas del hueco; la bestia lanzó un alarido que aturdió al Shinigami. Kenshin retiró la espada y se preparó para un segundo ataque. Y entonces, su oponente hizo algo imprevisto.

El hueco giró hacia el costado y se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre Kenshin, quién instintivamente se tiró atrás y evadió el impacto; sin embargo, el desesperado saltó lo dejó vulnerable en el aire.

Cuando lo vio venir era tarde; el arpón del hollow pasó a su lado con violencia. Al tocar el suelo, Kenshin comprobó que su brazo izquierdo había sido cortado a la mitad. Dejó la espada a un lado y se llevó la mano derecha al brazo seccionado; el corte era increíblemente limpio. Kenshin recordó a su madre y su cuchillo de cocina, rebanando con precisión jugosos pepinos verdes.

El hueco ya se había incorporado. En su pálida máscara, Kenshin casi podía reconocer una sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia. Jadeando, recogió la espada del suelo.

-He sido un mal dueño-pensó con amargura-me van a matar en mi primer misión.

La bestia parecía dispuesta a moverse, pero algo la retuvo de repente; giró la máscara hacia atrás y lo vio. Kenshin también.

-¡Vete de aquí, tonto!

Era el espíritu del niño, que había salido de su escondite para ayudar a su salvador. Tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó hacia el rosto del hollow; la piedra se pulverizó al instante. La cola del hueco se elevaba, preparándose para otra furiosa estocada; Kenshin corrió espada en mano.

El espíritu empezó a retroceder; el arpón se disparó. Kenshin saltó por sobre la nuca del hollow; alrededor, el mundo parecía desvanecerse en sombras.

La zanpakutou se estrelló en el medio de la máscara.


End file.
